callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
United States Army Rangers
United States Army Rangers (USAR) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis ''"Rangerzy" Sił Zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych ''to rozwinięcie nazwy tej jednostki specjalnej. Są to elitarne oddziały lekkiej piechoty US Army. Sama jednostka powstała oficjalnie w 1776 roku, lecz potem kilkakrotnie ją rozwiązywano i ponownie formowano. Wyróżnia się cztery okresy w istnieniu Rangerów: od rewolucji amerykańskiej do wojen indiańskich w latach 80 XIX w., w czasach II wojny światowej, w czasie wojny w Korei i Wietnamie oraz z czasów współczesnych. Przez te wszystkie czasy jednak zachowała swoje wyszkolenie i tradycję wykonywania najtrudniejszych zadań specjalnych. Mimo gorszego wyszkolenia ich poziom jest porównywalny z jedną z najlepszych jednostek specjalnych świata - Delta Force. Historia II wojna światowa Rangerzy, dowodzeni przez sierżanta Randalla biorą udział w szturmie na Pointe Du Hoc, niszcząc przy tym wiele niemieckich haubic, a potem skutecznie odpierają atak wojsk Wehrmachtu. Po bitwie Amerykanie przejęli małą francuską wioskę, a potem obronili ją przed kontratakiem Niemców. Następnie jednostka udała się na Wzgórze 400, najpierw odbijając małe francuskie miasteczko z rąk nazistowskich wojsk, a potem wspinali się coraz wyżej na Wzgórze, oczyszczając po drodze kilka bunkrów. Następnie brali udział w obronie Wzgórza, która zakończyła się sukcesem dzięki wsparciu lotnictwa. Rok później, w 1945 żołnierze przeprawiają się przez Ren, i po długiej walce przejmują niemieckie miasto Wellander. Zadowolony z Randalla pułkownik Blake proponuje mu awans na porucznika, ale ten odmawia mówiąc przy tym, że kapral Taylor bardziej zasługuje na takie wyróżnienie. Zimna wojna Po IIWŚ dwukrotnie reaktywowano jednostkę. Pierwszy raz z okazji wybuchu wojny w Korei w 1950 roku, a kolejny raz podczas wojny Jom Kippur w 1973 r. W tym drugim okresie zamiast tworzenia dużych jednostek zdecydowano się wtedy utworzyć nieliczny oddział zwany 75 pułkiem Rangerów. Dzieli się on na trzy bataliony. Amerykańska inwazja na Panamę thumb|260x260px|Zakamuflowany żołnierz Ranger podczas bitwy o El Chorrillo (1989 r.) W grudniu 1989 roku na polecenie prezydenta Busha amerykańskie sił zaatakowały Panamę rządzoną przez Manuela Norriegę, człowieka, który zdradził Stany Zjednoczone. Jednostki Rangerów stanowiły główną siłę inwazji. USAR desantowali się na łodziach w okolicach miasta El Chorrillo po uprzednim ostrzale tego miejsca. Po tym żołnierze wzięli się za opanowywanie miasta. Rangerzy mieli powstrzymywać panamską armię i lokalną partyznatkę podczas gdy agenci CIA wykonywali zadanie specjalne dot. pojmania Norriegi. Chociaż Rangerzy ponieśli ciężkie straty spowodowane brutalnymi atakami wroga, to zadanie zostało wykonane. Wojna zakończyła się po miesiącu zwycięstwem Amerykanów. Czasy współczesne Po 2011 roku dowodzenie nad jednostką objął gen. Shepherd. Wojna w Afganistanie W 2016 roku do Afganistanu wysłano jednostki Rangerów. Nieznana jest liczba żołnierzy USAR w tym rejonie, jednak na pewno wysłano 1. Batalion. Ich celem było powstrzymywanie tamtejszych rebeliantów/terrorystów z OpFor, którzy zamierzali przejąć władzę w kraju. Drugim celem było wyszkolenie wojsk rządowych, by ci w przyszłości sami mogli walczyć z OpFor. Ich sztabem była tzw. Baza Feniks. thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz ostrzeliwujący pozycje [[OpFor z karabinu M16A4 (Afganistan, 2016 r.).]] Pewnego dnia jeden z partoli Rangerów został ostrzelany niedaleko mostu w tzw. Czerwonej Strefie. Oddział ledwo dał radę wrócić do bazy. W takim wypadku reszta Rangerów postanowiła raz na zawsze wyzwolić ten obszar. Gdy oddział dodarł do Strefy, od razu nastąpił kontakt z przeciwnikiem. Obie strony okopały się po przeciwnych stronach mostu i ostrzeliwały się granatnikami. Po tym OpFor chciał kontratakować na moście, jednak jego siły zostały rozbite, co dało szansę Amerykanom. Czołg mostowy szybko postawił przeprawę, by piechota w samochodach opancerzonych mogła wjechać do miasta. Po początkowej ciszy, doszło do zasadzki OpFor. Oddziały Rangerów poniosły straty i musiały się wycofać. Jednocześnie cały czas ostrzeliwali terrorystów z minigunów. Po chwili Amerykanie wyszli z samochodów, by na piechotę walczyć z okopanym wrogiem w budynku szkoły. 1. batalion Ranger obszedł szkołę, w chwili gdy wróg ostrzeliwał resztę żołnierzy z kaemów. Budynek szkoły szybko wyzwolono. Po tym Amerykanie okrążyli i ostatecznie rozbili siły terrorystów. Chwilę później 1 batalion spotkał się z siłami ewakuacyjnymi generała Shepherda. Generał rozkazał sierż. Foley'owi przekazać pod swoje rozkazy młodego st. szer. Josepha Allena. III wojna światowa Jakiś czas później przez zamach typu false-flag przeprowadzonym na moskiewskie lotnisko przez terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu (i niejako z winy Shepherda) doszło do wojny Rosji z USA. Inwazja była rosyjską odpowiedzią na cywilów zmarłych w Moskwie (Władimir Makarow sprytnie zrzucił odpowiedzialność na USA). Jako że Stany Zjednoczone zostały najechane, United States Army Rangers zostali wycofani z Afganistanu, by bronić ojczyzny przed najeźdźcą. Walki w północno-wschodniej Wirginii thumb|220x220px|Amerykanie broniący się przed Rosjanami w Wirginii. Pierwszy batalion Ranger, świeżo przerzucony z Afganistanu, jako pierwszy odpierał ataki rosyjskich spadochroniarzy w miasteczku w północno-wschodniej Wirginii. Z powodu chaosu spowodowanego nagłym atakiem żołnierze nie dostali konkretnego celu do wypełnienia, z wyjątkiem ochrony pewnej ważnej osoby. Po przedostaniu się na miejsce doszło do kontaktu rosyjskiego BTR z Amerykanami. Ci skutecznie go ominęli, bo spotkanie z tym pojazdem mogło się dla nich źle skończyć. Po tym Rangerzy doszli do centrum miasta. Tam zauważono rozproszenie zarówno u Amerykanów, jak i Rosjan. Jednak w niektórych budynkach licznych tu restauracji wrodzy żołnierze się okopali. 1. batalion pod dowództwem sierż. Foley'a postanowił po kolei odbijać zajęte przez Rosjan budynki. Przez jakiś czas się to udawało. Po tym Foley postanowił wspomóc innych Rangerów w odpieraniu kontrataku wroga. Zajęto dach jednej z restauracji. Do obrony użyto nowoczesnych działek, dzięki którym udało się odeprzeć WDW. Po tym Amerykanie zauważyli, że lecą na nich rakiety z drona Predator. Było to dla nich niebezpieczne, więc po zlokalizowaniu wroga posługującego się dronem postanowiono odzyskać sterowanie Predatorem. Szer. Ramirez poprowadził atak i odzyskał laptop do kierowania dronem. Po tym Ramirez ostrzelał wrogie oddziały i BTR-y. Dało do Amerykanom przewagę, lecz wkrótce Rosjanie zestrzelili Predatora i Rangerzy musieli się bronić tradycyjnie. Po odparciu kolejnej kontry Rosjan w postaci dwóch śmigłowców i oddziałów piechoty, nadjechał konwój ewakuacyjny. Rangerzy wsiedli do samochodów, by wyzwolić miejsce zwane "Arkadią". Generał Shepherd, dowódca US Army Rangers poprosił od ósmej dywizji pancernej o pojazd opancerzony Stryker. Nowym zadaniem Rangerów było nie dopuścić, by wróg zajął to miasteczko. Amerykanie przyjęli skuteczną taktykę. Zasłaniali się Strykerem i dawali mu się bronić. Jednocześnie za pomocą lasera wskazywali mu silnie ufortyfikowane budynki, by ten je ostrzelał. W tym czasie 1. batalion wchodził do domów inną drogą i wybijał w nich wszystkich Rosjan uzbrojonych w granatniki. Ta taktyka dawała początkowo radę, jednak po tym ulica się rozszerzyła i Rangerzy nie mogli korzystać z osłony Strykera. Postanowili wyzwalać budynki jeden po drugim jednocześnie wciąż wskazując pojazdowi miejsce do ostrzału. Ponownie po krwawych walkach udało się wyzwolić także ten rejon. Wtedy za pewnym budynkiem zauważono wiele dział przeciwlotniczych. Szer. James Ramirez za pomocą laserowego wskaźnika wskazał artylerii gniazda dział PLOT, co spowodowało zniszczenie tej broni wroga. Następnym zadaniem dla jednostki sierż Foley'a było odnalezienie ważnej osoby (HVI) znajdującej się pod adresem Brookmere Road 4677. Rangerzy dotarli na miejsce, gdzie zastali martwego HVI i jego prawdopodobnego zabójcę. Żołnierzy zainteresowały dziwne tatuaże tego człowieka, co przekazano Shepherdowi. Bitwa o Waszyngton thumb|220x220px|Ranger przeładowujący swój karabin. Za nim widać dwa rosyjskie helikoptery (Waszyngton D.C., 2016). Amerykańskie siły zostały głębiej zepchnięte w stronę swojego terytorium. Sytuacja była tak opłakana, że całkowite dowództwo nad ogółem armii przekazano gen. Shepherdowi w nadziei, że ten obroni kraj. W tym samym czasie US Army Rangers przetransportowano do obleganego Waszyngtonu. Nowym zadaniem 1. batalionu było zabezpieczenie ewakuacji cywili wzdłuż rzeki Potomac. Zadaniem jednostki Foley'a było przedostać się na jak najwyższy punkt w okolicy, by z niego móc ostrzelać wroga. Podczas przechodzenia przez okopy natknięto się na mocny ostrzał artylerii. Rangerzy ledwo uszli z życiem, lecz zdołali przejść na miejsce, gdzie doszło do kontaktu z wrogiem. USAR nie mieli czasu, więc stworzono zaporę ogniową, po czym zdołano uciec wrogowi. Wtedy weszli na tyły Rosjan, które chronili nieliczni żołnierze. Likwidowano jedną grupę wroga za drugą. W końcu 1. batalion wszedł na ostatnie piętro budynku, gdzie była dosłownie zbrojownia wroga. Rangerzy zabili wszystkich zdezorientowanych żołnierzy wroga, po czym za rozkazem dowództwa szer. Ramirez użył karabinu snajperskiego, by zabić wrogów ostrzeliwujących konwój z cywilami znajdującymi się niedaleko monumentu Waszyngtona. Chociaż siły wroga przy monumencie skurczyły się, do budynku z Rangerami weszli Rosjanie. Dowódca zalecił, by żołnierze przerwali ostrzał i ewakuowali się. Sierż. Foley jednak odmówił, bo chciał, aby cywile byli całkowicie bezpieczni. Po odparciu pierwszej fali wroga Rangerzy złapali za wyrzutnie i ostrzelali wrogie pojazdy. Po tym ewakuacja cywili była już bezpieczna, lecz rosyjska piechota się zreorganizowała i jednostce Foley'a groziło okrążenie. Wtedy żołnierze weszli na dach i wsiedli do śmigłowców. Ostatnim zadaniem Rangerów było ostrzelanie wrogich jednostek znajdujących się przy pomniku II wojny światowej. Zadanie się powiodło, jednak wkrótce Rosjanie zestrzelili ich śmigłowiec. Ten się rozbił, jednak większość żołnierzy przeżyła. Rangerzy, którzy przeżyli katastrofę zostali okrążeni przez wroga i musieli się bronić. Wkrótce wyczerpała im się amunicja. Z opłakanej sytuacji wywiódł ich pewien wybuch na niebie. Okazało się, że kilka godzin wcześniej żołnierze jednostki specjalnej Task Force 141 wystrzelili z Kamczatki rakietę z głowicą jądrową. Wszytko, co używało elektroniki, w tym śmigłowce i czołgi zostało zniszczone. Dzięki temu Rangerzy przeżyli kosztem utraty łączności z dowództwem. Whiskey Hotel thumb|220x220px|Żołnierze sygnalizujący lotnictwu udaną obronę miasta. Chociaż brak elektroniki dał się we znaki obu stronom konfliktu, to bardziej ucierpiała strona rosyjska, której taktyka była oparta na wsparciu helikopterów. W tym czasie Marshall, pułkownik US Army Ranger, zdecydował się odbić Biały Dom z rąk Rosjan, bo to był jedyny sposób żeby połączyć się z dowództwem w Colorado. W tym celu wysłano zwiadowcę, by ten poinformował wszystkich napotkanych Amerykanów, by przyszli w rejon Whiskey Hotel ''(kryptonim Białego Domu), aby spróbować go odbić. W mieście był całkowicie cicho, więc małe grupki Rangerów były w stanie usłyszeć ruch oddziałów rosyjskiej armii. Żeby przypadkowo nie postrzelić sojuszników, wymyślono odezwę. Jeżeli Grupa Amerykanów krzyknęła ''Gwiazda, ''to zapytany oddział musiał odkrzyknąć ''Teksas, w przeciwnym razie zaczną strzelać. W ten sposób oddział sierż. Foley'a wyeliminował kilka oddziałów wroga. Pomimo komplikacji, udało im się dojść do podziemnego bunkra prowadzącego do Białego Domu. Tam 1. batalion zauważył, że już doszło do walk z okopanymi Rosjanami koło Białego Domu. Wrogowie zauważyli, że w budynku jest zasilanie, więc podłączyli reflektory i za ich pomocą wskazywali cele dla CKM-ów. Przysporzyło to Amerykanom duże straty. Jednak jednostka Foley'a obeszła pole bitwy z boku i zaatakowała lewą flankę rosyjskiej armii. Ci byli zaskoczeni, co dało Amerykanom pewną szansę. Coraz więcej Rangerów szła na flankę i atakowała tamtejszych Rosjan. Jednak po pewnym czasie dowiedziano się o planie amerykańskiego dowództwa. Myśleli oni, że Waszyngton jest już stracony, więc podjęto decyzję o jego zbombardowaniu. Rangerzy musieli jak najszybciej wejść na dach, po czym odpalić flary, by pokazać, że miasto jeszcze się broni. Dzięki bardzo szybkiej akcji, która nie obyła się bez strat, żołnierze w wielu punktach Waszyngtonu zdołali wejść na szczyt i zapalić zielone flary. Dzięki temu miasto nie zostało zbombardowane, a większość Rangerów przeżyła. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Front w Waszyngtonie się ustabilizował, jednak Amerykanie mieli nowy cel do obrony. Był to Nowy Jork, który był ważny dla obu stron w tej wojnie. Dowództwo musiało zniszczyć rosyjską wieżę zakłócającą na szczycie nowojorskiej giełdy. Do tego zadania miała zostać wyznaczona odpowiednia jednostka specjalna. Ponieważ USAR byli przygwożdżeni, wyznaczono do tego zadania Delta Force. Po pewnym czasie Delcie udało się zniszczyć tę wieżę, a Rosjan wyparto z NY. Po bitwie o Nowy Jork Rosjanie wycofali się z USA, lecz ponad miesiąc później zaatakowali Europę. Stany Zjednoczone wysłały na Stary Kontynent pomoc wojskową, w tym Delta Force i Rangerów. Bitwa o Hamburg thumb|220x220px|Specjalni żołnierze USAR w Hamburgu ([[Republika Federalna Niemiec|Niemcy, październik 2016 r.)]] United States Army Rangers pomagają US Army w sforsowaniu wybrzeża w Hamburgu, po czym szturmują miasto i pomagają w walce innym jednostkom. Bitwa o Paryż W bitwie o Paryż, Rangerzy są oznaczeni jako siły szybkiego reagowania. Działają na tyłach Delty. Ich zadaniem było ubezpieczanie sojuszników w Paryżu w czasie akcji pojmania terrorysty Wiktora "Volka" Christkienki. Bitwa o Berlin Podczas bitwy w Berlinie działają na ziemi, gdzie wspierają niemiecką armię w walce z Rosjanami. Część Rangerów ginie na wskutek zawalenia się wieżowca w miejscu szturmu. Później Po jakimś czasie zakończyła się także wojna w Europie. Więc United States Army Rangers po tak długim czasie w końcu mogły zaprzestać walki. Call of Duty: Black Ops II II zimna wojna Podczas II zimnej wojny jednostki Rangerów brały udział w akcjach Joint Special Operations Command skierowanych przeciwko Chińskiej Republice Ludowej i organizacji terrorystycznej Cordis Die. Ich największą akcją był atak na bazę terrorystów na Haiti w 2025 roku. USAR osłaniali wtedy innych agentów, których zadaniem było złapanie Raula Menendeza. Po akcji założyli barykady wokół bazy wroga i kontrolowali, kto chce się wydostać. Znani członkowie II wojna światowa * Sierż. Randall * Płk. Blake * Kpr. Bill Taylor * Szer. Donnie McCloskey * Szer. Braeburn * Por. Coffey * Szer. Carter * Szer. Grenier (KIA) * Szer. Henderson Czasy współczesne *Gen. Shepherd (dowódca, KIA) *St. szer. Joseph Allen (KIA) *Szer. James Ramirez *Kpr. Dunn *Sierż. Foley *Płk. Marshall *Szer. McCord *Szer. Wade (KIA) *Szer. Wells *Szer. Vaughan *Szer. Kuhn *Szer. Arnett Uzbrojenie II Wojna Światowa Karabiny *M1 Garand *Karabin M1 *Springfield Karabiny maszynowe *BAR *Browning M1919 Pistolety maszynowe *Thompson *M3 Grease Gun Strzelby *Karabin okopowy M1897 Pistolety *M1911 Granaty *Granat Mk2 *Granat dymny Czasy Współczesne Karabiny szturmowe * M4A1 * SCAR-H * M16A4 * SCAR-L Pistolety maszynowe * MP5K * UMP45 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * M240 Strzelby * M1014 * Strzelba podwieszana * Striker Karabiny snajperskie * Intervention * M14 EBR * Barrett .50cal Pistolety * M9 Beretta * .44 Magnum * M1911 Wyrzutnie i granatniki * FGM-148 Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * M203 * M320 * XM25 Pojazdy * M1026 HMMWV * MQ-1 Predator * MH-53 Pave Low * UH-60 Black Hawk * M104 Wolverine * Stryker * F-15 Eagle (tryb Multiplayer) * M2A2 Bradley * M113 Inne * Tarcza kuloodporna * Noktowizor Operacje specjalne Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 United States Army Rangers pojawiają się jako frakcja grywalna w niektórych misjach specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ponadto Rangerów widać w misji epilogowej "Muzeum", gdzie występują w interaktywnych makietach. Lista misji, w których pojawiają się Rangerzy: * "Piekiełko", gdzie gracz ma za zadanie przejść jak najszybciej plac treningowy w Afganistanie, * "Zawieszenie:, w której należy przejść do odpowiedniego punktu nie dając się zabić wrogom, * "Strażnik", gdzie należy przejść do odpowiedniego miejsca. Drugi gracz musi osłaniać pierwszego z samolotu, * "Lista zabitych", w której trzeba zabić odpowiednią ilość wrogów. Misja dzieje się w Wirginii, * "Wielki brat", gdzie gracz musi przejść do SL, w chwili gdy drugi ma go osłaniać przed Rosjanami, * "Bezpieczeństwo kraju", w której należy się obronić przed pięcioma falami nieprzyjaciół, * "Wojenna jazda", gdzie gracz wsparty przez Strykera musi zebrać materiały wywiadowcze, * "Wraki", gdzie trzeba zniszczyć wszystkie pojazdy na moście; przeszkadza w tym Specnaz, * "Terminal", w której gracz musi dojść do punktu ewakuacji; przeszkadza mu w tym FSB. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W tej grze jednostka pojawia się zdecydowanie rzadziej na rzecz Delta Force. Lista misji, w których pojawiają się Rangerzy: * "Negocjator", gdzie jako Ranger należy uciec z miejsca i uratować zakładników, * "Przesyłka specjalna", w której należy uratować rozbitków z samolotu V-22 Osprey. Tryb wieloosobowy thumb|220x220px|Walki w trybie wieloosobowym jako Rangerzy na mapie [[Highrise.]] United States Army Rangers są grywalną frakcją w trybie Multiplayer w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Na mapach Highrise, Skidrow, Terminal, Bailout i Vacant ich wrogiem jest Specnaz, a na mapach Invasion, Fuel, Strike i Trailer Park walczą przeciw OpFor. Ich komentatorem jest kapral Dunn. Ciekawostki * Rangerzy w trybie Multiplayer są często błędnie nazywani jako US Army, np. gdzie w trybie Znajdź i zniszcz po zabiciu wszystkich członków frakcji wyświetla się napis "US Army wyeliminowani". * Na platformie Xbox Live możliwe jest kupienie jako avatar żołnierza Rangerów z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * W widoku z pierwszej osoby można zauważyć, że Rangerzy mają na nadgarstkach założone GPS. * Podczas misji epilogowej "Muzeum" można zauważyć Kolosa bijącego żołnierza Ranger do nieprzytomności. * W logu frakcji w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 występują dwa skrzyżowane karabiny M4A1, które nie występują w prawdziwym herbie frakcji. * Ich mottem jest "Rangerzy przodem" ''(ang. ''"Rangers lead the way"), przy czym jedna z misji w Call of Duty 2 nazywa się "Rangersi przodem". * W intrze gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 widać żołnierza Ranger umierającego w płomieniach. * W wielu misjach z udziałem Rangerów w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, gdy ewakuują się lub zmieniają pozycję mówią "We're Oscar Mike". "Oscar Mike" w alfabecie fonetycznym ICAO znaczy OM, co tłumaczy się jako "We're on move", czyli "Jesteśmy w ruchu". en:U.S. Army Rangers ru:Рейнджеры fr:U.S Army Rangers es:75º Regimiento Ranger Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: WWII